


Hands

by conspicuously_empty



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conspicuously_empty/pseuds/conspicuously_empty
Summary: The very comprehensive title pretty much tells you what this is about.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 9
Kudos: 110





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize to any chiropractors among the readers in case I got the first part of the story wrong.

Raelle was rudely woken up by her hand prickling uncomfortably. She was lying on her right side facing a sleeping Scylla. Her head was turned away. Her slowly rising and falling chest betraying her deep slumber. The sun hadn’t risen yet, and Raelle would have loved to have more time before starting her day. Her arm had ended up in an awkward angle under her putting an end to a very lovely dream. Careful not to jostle the bed too much she rolled onto her back starting to massage her hand. Scylla’s military issued bed meant both girls on their backs entailed squishing together or falling off the bed on either side. Raelle stretched her fingers, made a fist and rolled her wrist. Nothing seemed to help.

“You know, that is not how you fix pins and needles.” Scylla yawned, turned her head and smiled.

“Oh yeah? Tell me how then!” Raelle raised her eyebrows in a mock taunt.

Sighing deeply Scylla turned on her side to face her girlfriend. Not that they had said the word out loud. They were girlfriends in all but name, however. She gently took Raelle’s hand, which at this point had to endure a serious kneading between the thumb and index of the other hand.

“Where does it tingle?” She pushed Raelle’s left hand away and cupped the right one in hers. Huffing in frustration Raelle pointed at her ring finger and pinky.

“Okay. Looks like you might have slept funny and now your ulnar nerve ‘fell asleep’,” Scylla made air quotes with her hands and Raelle’s which teased a chuckle from Raelle. “Stretch out your arm in from of you and wiggle your head.” When Raelle started shaking the bed by shimmying in place Scylla started laughing.

“No! No!” she cupped Raelle’s face and gave her an almost stern stare softened by intermittent grinning. “Tilt your head left and right and back, but slowly. No need to shake anything below…” the sentence trailed off as she got distracted by the body parts she had been about to list. Raelle’s shirt had ridden up. One side almost exposing her breast. Scylla bit her lip. The sun would hit her room soon and illuminate Raelle’s abs. She couldn’t wait to see them more clearly.

Raelle halted her slow head movements as she noticed Scylla’s hand letting go of hers and hovering over her stomach. She tensed instantly. She would call the look on Scylla’s face a combination of reverence and hunger but didn’t dare to comment. Scylla looked up again her face pure innocence.

“Did it help?”

“A little bit.”

“Roll your shoulder a bit and flex your arm.”

Raelle did as she was told. Scylla enjoyed the display of strength. As the first rays of sun hit the room, she let her eyes travel along the formidable biceps to the strong wrist and, dare she say, sexy hand in front of her. The warm yellow glow reflected on pale fingers. Fingers she knew could do all sorts of beautiful and fun things. And things that could make her shudder just thinking about them.

“It is all better now.” Raelle informed her. Scylla was happy to have Raelle’s hand back in hers intertwining their fingers. The angle was odd. Letting go she decided to also lie on her back.

They instinctively moved closer to each other pressing their bodies together; shoulders, hips and thighs touching. Raelle’s right hand reached for Scylla’s left. Both girls were looking at their linked fingers and palms pressed together. Raelle’s fingers were long and even, about the same length as her palm. Scylla’s palm was longer than her fingers. The back of her hand was sprinkled with tiny moles here and there.

They both took in their connection. Turned their joined hands first one way and then the other taking turns whose hand would face the window to be backlit by the sun and whose hand would be cast in the shadow of the dawning day. As if on cue they unlinked their fingers but kept them pressed together. The sizes of their hands almost equal. Raelle wiggled her fingers to lightly tickle Scylla’s fingertips who tried to pull away but Raelle followed and the connection remained. Scylla’s index finger traced Raelle’s her nail grazing sensitive skin between first and second knuckle. It was Raelle’s turn to giggle and wanting to pull away. But Scylla stopped her ministrations and instead moved her thumb around Raelle’s as if to pull it into an embrace.

They interlaced their fingers again and Scylla tilted her head to look at Raelle. Raelle mirrored her and they looked at each other. Ice blue met grey blue in a playful greeting. The room was fully engulfed in morning sun by then. Soon it would be time for Raelle to leave. In each others’ company time often seemed to slow around them. Then suddenly their time was up and hours felt like minutes. There was never enough.

Raelle moved her mouth closer to Scylla’s and was met halfway. Their lips touched briefly. Both pulled back for a moment looking at each other. Raelle took a deep breath quickly disentangled her hand from Scylla’s and moved on top of her. Their parted lips met again hungrily.

Scylla’s left hand found purchase in Raelle’s shirt and her right hand started scraping her neck, trying to pull Raelle closer. Raelle held herself up on her elbows and her thigh found the perfect spot between Scylla’s legs. There was no time for elaborate love making but well-placed kisses and hands could grant them a small release that would tie them over until the following evening.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments. Especially of the nice variety


End file.
